


He was Never One for Anything

by cryme_anocean



Series: All the Things He is and isn't [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Mickey Milkovich was never one to get married, but Ian Gallagher knows that sometimes, people change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Never One for Anything

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Unbeta'd

He wasn’t one to get married. He still isn’t, he thinks. But then they wake up together and he smiles at him, eyes heavy and body heavier as he heaves himself out of bed to go make them breakfast. No, Mickey Milkovich was never one to get married, but Ian Gallagher knows that sometimes, people change.

 

“The fuck you lookin at?” Mickey scoffs at him as he sits down at the table, already wolfing down the banana pancakes that he knows are his favorite.

 

“Nothin, just thinking about something Mandy said.”

 

“What was it? Is she fucking embarrassing me again? I’ll kill her.”

 

He hides his smile in his fork as he takes his first bite of his breakfast. “No, it was when we were in high school. Well, not you,” he can’t help but add and Mickey throws his spoon at his face. He ducks at the last second. The coffee drips off the soon as it slams into the wall behind Ian’s head. “I was telling her about you—well, not you-you but this guy I like and I wasn’t sure if he liked me back—and she asked me if you got that look in your eye. She wouldn’t tell me specifically what she was talking about—more like I would know when I saw it.”

 

“Wait, is that why you were staring at me so weird when I came to get what’s-his-face’s money?”

 

He smiles; he hadn’t expected him to even remember that. “Yeah… wanted to see if you had it.”

 

“That’s fuckin gay.”

 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you didn’t.”

 

“Why the fuck are you bringin it up?”

 

“Cause you do now,” He grins when he sees Mickey jolt and then raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Pretty sure I like you, Gallagher. Considering you made me fucking marry you.”

 

“Oh please, you asked me… in a really indirect way but you still asked.”

 

“I just shoved the ring at you and asked how you wanted to go about doing it.”

 

“I thought it was pretty fucking great. You already knew I would say yes.” Mickey watches him, face dead. It’s the look he gets when he has that really stupid grin on his face.

 

“Whatever. All we did was sign a fucking paper; I don’t know why you get all worked up about it.” Mickey goes back to shoveling the food into his mouth. He doesn’t answer, though, because Mickey already knows why it’s so important to him.

-

Justin Thomas is born on March 18, 2019. Mickey definitely wasn’t one for kids. Whenever Svetlana ran off with her girlfriend for New York—not before having Mickey sign the divorce papers—she took Yevgeny. Mickey was totally okay with that because he really didn’t care for that child. He still isn’t, he thinks. But then he watches as Mickey gets up in the middle of the night that night to change him and hold him when he’s crying so Ian can get some sleep even though he has to get up early tomorrow for work.

 

He wanders to the kitchen to get the baby milk that they were given at the hospital by their surrogate. After he’s heated it up, he takes it to Mickey who’s trying unsuccessfully to calm Justin down. “Here, food in case he’s hungry.” Mickey sighs and takes the bottle, looking at him apologetically.

 

“Wanted to shut him up so you could sleep.”

 

“You’re the one who’s got construction in the morning. Let me take care of him.”

 

“You’ve been staying up late for school and you’re exhausted. Get your ass back in bed.” Mickey shoves him with the hand wrapped firmly around the bottle of warm milk back towards the room.

 

“Fine. Come back to bed soon, though, because I can’t sleep without you.”  Mickey huffs and turns back to Justin and he knows that’s all he’ll get from him. “Love you.” He murmurs before heading back for their bedroom.

-

He wasn’t one for comfort. He still isn’t, he thinks. But then he watches as Justin is pushed over by one of his friends by accident and he gets his leg scratched up so bad that he starts wailing. The joys of having a five-year-old. He is about to get up to go check on him when Mickey rushes passed him. He’s kneeling on the pavement in front of Justin, looking at his knee. When Ian gets closer, he hears, “I think we need to cut it off.”

 

“ _No_!” Justin cries louder.

 

“No, I’m serious, J. It’s really bad. I think we need to go to the hospital and have them cut it off.” Mickey insists and makes a move to pick him up.

 

Justin shoves him away and glares up at him. He looks a lot like Mickey when he does that. It’s almost hard to believe he’s actually Ian’s. The red hair gives it away, though. “No Daddy! It don’t hurt _that_ bad!” Ian laughs because he gets what Mickey is doing now.

 

“Then why are you crying like it needs to be cut off. You’re okay.” Mickey smiles at him, a private smile that he knows is pretty close to his own private smile.

 

“It hurt bad, Daddy.”

 

“But not that bad, Justin.”

 

“No, not that bad.”

 

“Are you okay now?”

 

“Yes. Can we go home? My knee hurts too much to play more.”

 

“Sure, let’s go get Daddy Ian.” Mickey looks up at him then and smiles a little. Ian smiles back a lot. It might not’ve been conventional, but that was Mickey comforting their son alright.

-

He wasn’t one for cuddling. He still isn’t, he thinks. But then they lay together after great sex and he’s asleep in an instant. His head will move instinctively to his chest as he rotates to his normal sleeping position and then he’ll drape his arm over his stomach and he knows that this is it. This is all the cuddling he’ll ever get. And he’s okay with that.

-

He wasn’t one for talking about feelings. He still isn’t. That’s okay. Because whenever Ian tells him he loves him and he says fuck off, Ian knows that’s how he says it back. And if Ian never hears it, that’s okay too. Because he knows Mickey feels it. He can see it in the way he looks at him. He can feel it in the way Mickey touches him. He can hear it in the broken way Mickey calls his name in those rare moments when they're making love. He can smell it in the way Mickey cooks for him after a long day of dancing at the club and classes at the community college. Mickey loves him and he never has to say it because Ian knows.

-

He wasn’t one for caring when someone walked in on them. He still isn’t, he thinks. But then Justin walks in on them when he’s ten and that freaks Mickey out. Ian is mid-thrust when the sound of the door bursting open and the panting of a little boy who’s probably been woken by the sound of Mickey’s loud moan interrupts them. Ian wants to cry as Mickey shoves him off, his dick slipping easily out of him. “What’s the matter, Jus?”

 

“Bad dream… what were you and Daddy just doing?”

 

“Don’t worry about that.”

-

He wasn’t one for being stern with Ian. He still isn’t. But one day, they find used condoms, lube, and sex toys in Justin’s room and Ian breaks down. He sobs on the couch because Justin is only sixteen and Ian never wanted this for him. He never wanted him to have the burden of being gay in the Southside. “Ian, come on, it’s fine.” Mickey is sitting next to him, not touching, because he doesn’t do that. “What’s the matter? We were fucking when you were fifteen.”

 

“It’s not that! Do you think it’s us? Do you think we-”

 

“I fucking swear you better as hell not be saying what I think you’re saying. It’s not a disease. It’s not genetics. He didn’t catch it from you, Ian. He didn’t catch it from me. So you better shut the fuck up right now because I won’t stay here for you to accuse me or worse, yourself for him being gay.”

 

He closes his eyes and he leans into Mickey because he’s right. He’s so right. And Ian presses his face into Mickey’s neck because he loves the way he smells.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at anoldmarriedcouple  
> I will be taking prompts for this verse  
> 


End file.
